


Fool’s Gold

by Aspidities



Series: Suffering Fools [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, lena calls in a bomb threat to get laid and that’s fine okay, several unnecessary references, so much yearning, the incredibly true adventures of two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: The events of Suffering Fools, but from Lena’s perspective.





	Fool’s Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing Lena as a Bad-at-Feelings-Thot who loves Kara too much to stop kissing her inappropriately, and I refuse to stop doing it.

It wasn’t as if Lena thought Kara was  _ stupid _ . 

After all, Kara knew quantum mechanics better than most astrophysicists, let alone the ones on Lena’s payroll. She knew the names of all the stars, including ones in galaxies Lena had never heard of. She could calculate airspeed velocity of fallen objects in split seconds—while also holding half of a plane. 

She also knew much more intimate but no less important things—like how to rub Lena’s feet in just the right way to make her eyes roll up in her head. She knew exactly how much sugar to put into Lena’s coffee (half a packet, no more, no less, and  _ never  _ with cream) and how to make light, perfectly fluffy pancakes. She knew how to give a brilliant, rousing speech, how to lift a mother’s spirits, and how to make a sad child smile. Kara was  _ smart _ . Smart and kind as all hell. A perfect package, really. 

She was just….slow on the uptake sometimes. Especially when it came to human sexual interactions. 

At first, when Kara kept inviting her over to ‘cuddle’ during late nights after various world-ending crises, Lena thought that she was being deliberate. Playing a sort-of-cute word game. Being charming. Because ‘cuddling’ was certainly not a name for what those evenings turned into—Kara’s mouth hot on her throat, whispering shockingly  _ dirty _ things, while she palmed and stroked Lena’s breasts, her shirt half undone, as CNN droned on in the background, the remote relegated to somewhere on the floor, forgotten. 

Lena hadn’t anticipated anything like it when Kara came over that first night, after she left James. She’d been trembling, waiting in the kitchen, sure that Kara would choose sides and that it wouldn’t be her. Couldn’t be her. Kara had known James longer—they had a  _ history.  _ And what was Lena to her? Not even someone she trusted with her biggest secret. Not even someone who could know she was Supergirl—although, of course, Lena  _ knew,  _ because it was completely obvious. Not even a really good disguise, in her opinion. 

But then Kara came over, and held her close and explained she’d always choose Lena’s side,  _ always _ , and Lena absolutely broke down into a million pieces. She let Kara fold her up in arms of steel and she let herself feel the low, curling heat in her belly when Kara touched her face and looked at her lips like she’d like to kiss them. 

She thought it wouldn’t go any further than that—it never had before—but then Kara gave her the most heartfelt of looks. Her voice went all gravelly when she said she had to tell Lena something, and Lena knew in that instant that Kara was trusting her with the Big Secret, and something inside her snapped like a joyous rubber band. 

She surged up off the couch, knocked her wine glass over into an expensive blood-red puddle on her very-white carpet and kissed as much breath as she could out of Kara before the stunned blonde could even finish saying the word  _ ‘Supergirl’ _ . 

Then there was a very awkward pause. And Lena cursed herself in a million silent cringing ways for ruining everything, even as she pulled her lips away, and Kara blinked up at her like an absolute innocent, and everything was very still. Lena got ready to apologize, to blame the wine, to start looking for a good carpet cleaning service and a subsequent new friend circle—and just when she was blaming herself for ending it all, Kara leaned forward and kissed her back. 

It was soft, exploratory, that first time. Then eager, a little messy. Lena had to train Kara’s mouth to slow down, to dance and slide with her own, to break off for little nips and sucks and slow gasps and by the time the wine had set into the carpet, Lena was just as ruined. 

They’d gone to sleep in Lena’s big bed, fully clothed but limbs entangled, close as a letter in an envelope. And Lena laid awake and wondered what it all meant. 

The next day, Kara had given her a lingering peck on the lips, smiled brightly and brilliantly, as usual, and then took off without a word. And they didn’t talk about it. But Kara was back the next night. And the next. 

It was just making out, for a while. Incredibly hot, groping-frenzied make-out sessions. Maybe a little grinding. (Well, okay,  _ more _ than a little grinding.) Before long it was happening every night. Sometimes twice in a night if Kara had to be pulled away for brief emergencies. 

It was all very sexy, and  _ very _ confusing, and it was definitely  _ not _ ending in sex, regardless of how hot and heavy it got, every night. Which was perhaps one of the most confusing parts. Lena could tell Kara wanted to go further—could tell by the panting, desperate way her fingers played at the edge of Lena’s sleep shorts, dancing and barely-touching, and how Kara looked at her bare skin, hungry and alert, like she wanted  _ more _ —but the blonde superhero wasn’t initiating it. And she wasn’t responding to any of Lena’s come-hither signals. But every night she kissed Lena and sucked her nipples and kneaded her thighs like she wanted to rip her clothes off and crawl all the way up inside her. 

So, in other words, it was frustrating. 

Lena felt like she was living in a constant state of sticky-thighed arousal, skin on fire and brain melted into a dizzy puddle. She went to bed wet and woke up wet and worked through the day with fantasies of Kara running through her mind as if she were a ticker-tape parade. Everything was sexual—Kara rolling up her sleeves, adjusting her glasses, handing Lena a cold water with a sly, all-too-knowing smile. 

_ Thirsty, Lena?  _

Lena felt sure one day she’d simply bend over the desk, hike up her skirt and scream  _ fuck me damn it  _ until HR dragged her out of the building and found an EMT to sedate her. 

After a certain point, there was no way for her to take anymore of it, and, accordingly, she formulated a shameless plan—one involving lacy black underwear and a very convenient excuse to strip—but then Kara had to cancel. Something about Alex needing a Girl’s Night. So Lena did something more shameless, and much more ridiculous. 

She called in a bomb threat to her own apartment building. 

It wasn’t her proudest moment, that was for sure. But it got the job done. Kara flew her back to her apartment, where they tiptoed past Alex sleeping on the couch as if they were guilty teenagers breaking curfew. 

As soon as they laid down on Kara’s all-too-small bed, they were on each other. Kara’s hand slid her shirt up, and when she saw what Lena was wearing, she groaned and pressed her hips  _ hard _ down on Lena’s pelvis. “Lena, I—oh  _ wow _ .”

“Touch me.” Lena cajoled, stretching and arching. She pulled her blouse over her head, angling her lace-covered chest into Kara’s stiff, unmoving hands. “It’s okay, Kara. I want you to.”

Lena was absolutely done with subtleties. Just done. And luckily, it seemed to do the trick, because Kara appeared to suffer a very short crisis of confidence and then fell on Lena’s cleavage like a starving woman. Her breath was a brand, a tattoo of desire through a thin layer of Parisian lace. She licked and sucked through the lingerie, until Lena was convinced she could actually come from this alone, and then Kara lifted her head—eyes dark and full of that Supergirl-firm authority. “Take it off.”

Swallowing, Lena obeyed. 

And things got very intense, after that. 

It was very hard to remember to be quiet. Too hard. Especially when Kara broke off from licking a hot wet stripe up her cunt to slap her thigh—like she knew exactly what to do to drive Lena wild. 

“Oh, oh  _ god _ , please do it like that again!” She wailed. 

Kara shot a tense glance over one shoulder, eyes wary, and then resumed her dark smile, admonishing Lena. “Shhh, fuck, Lena, turn over.” She dropped her voice. “Or do you want to be caught?”

Well, sure, she didn’t  _ want _ that but….the idea was pretty fucking hot, all said and told. Lena bit down on the pillow and tried not to make a sound as Kara positioned her, raising her ass up for Kara’s hands. The superhuman speed of it was intoxicating and shocking—before she knew it, Kara was landing light, hot blows all over her ass and thighs and Lena really thought she should get a medal for not screaming her brains out. 

But then Kara put two, three fingers inside of her dripping cunt and fucked all of the caution from her lungs. And then she really did start to get loud. 

Lena forgot all about Alex sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night. 

When she woke the next morning, and caught Kara whispering guiltily to her sister about them being ‘just friends’ and ‘just cuddling’, Lena felt something inside of her crumple. She managed to maintain dignity while leaving, but only just barely. Part of her felt like throwing up. 

Part of her felt like screaming. 

All day she mulled it over, nibbling contemplatively on the end of a pencil while keeping half her brain on the work she was doing. By mid-evening, she’d decided it wasn’t going to work. It was stupidly good sex, but that wasn’t the point. She could hardly be fucked blind all night by someone who would hand-wring and avoid eye contact the next morning. Whatever weird little crisis of sexuality Kara was having, she’d just need to have it somewhere else. Lena had feelings, after all. She was  _ human _ , not just a Luthor. Kara would have to understand that. Or be made to understand it. 

She wore her best ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ pumps to the pro-alien bar that night, intending to make her point and cut the cord cleanly. It was a little nervewracking to go in—what with her face always plastered on the news next to Lex’s smug xenophobic ramblings—so she’d slugged a quick vodka tonic on the ride over in her town car. She needed to soothe her nerves, she told herself. 

When she saw Kara, however, all her steel resolve faded to nothing, and her soothed nerves worked hard against her as soon as Kara led her outside. There was a sweet, painful honesty in the way she took Lena’s hand and said  _ ‘I missed you’.  _

So Lena had ended up kissing her, again, instead of talking any of it out. Of course. And because Kara tasted like sunshine and sweet sugary drinks, Lena went right on kissing her. Until Kara’s mouth started to get more heated, and there were moans falling into her lips and urgent, deeper noises. And then her back hit the wall and Kara had her nice blue practical-investor-meeting dress up around her waist and that was that, really. She was gone. 

“You smell so good.” Kara told the side of her neck, taking a deep inhale next to her pulse. “Mmmm...how do you  _ always _ smell so good?”

Lena couldn’t formulate a response that wasn’t moaning, so she gave up trying. Kara’s hands were dancing up her thighs, anyway, parting her and playing with the lace edge of her panties. Her body moved in between Lena’s legs, holding her open, and the first touch of her fingers against Lena’s sopping wet sex was like a firebrand. 

“Please.” Lena was mouthing at Kara’s arm, biting into the fabric of her rolled-up shirt as the blonde braced and flexed against the rough, damp wall, covered in graffiti and dead ivy vines. She no longer cared that they were in public and that they could be interrupted at any moment. She didn’t even care that the ground under her $500 pumps was littered with spilled beer and cigarette butts. She lifted one leg and hooked it over Kara’s hip. “Oh,  _ please _ .”

Ever considerate, Kara obliged, 

Two fingers curled into her, slick and fast, and Lena let her head drop back against the uneven brick, spilling out moans like she was a sieve. Her body was distinctly aware that this was all she’d wanted all day, ever since leaving Kara’s apartment that morning, and she could almost feel tears at the welcome relief of Kara’s urgent, inelegant thrusting. Her heel dug into the blonde’s spine as encouragement and she let out a damp, fluttering sigh as the pressure in her belly sped inexorably toward release. 

“You feel so  _ good.  _ You’re so wet. Fuck, Lena.” Kara sounded almost awe-struck. 

“I love how you make me feel.” Lena gasped out, before she thought better of it. 

Their eyes locked, briefly. A flash of blue and green. Lena swallowed. Time stilled. 

Then Kara made a crumbling, agonized sound and added a third finger, pushing the weight of her hips behind it, and her mouth fell to branding Lena’s collarbone with dark, sucking marks, and the world blurred into thrust and clench and pulse. 

Lena might have started sobbing. She honestly didn’t know. Things were  _ so _ good, but it was all  _ so _ much, and she felt like everything was combusting inside of her. Kara was murmuring into her breasts, low and dark and huskily telling her to  _ take _ it, telling her she looked beautiful...but Lena couldn’t pay too much attention to that—she was trying her best to hitch her leg higher so Kara could curl her fingers  _ deeper _ , right into that perfect spot—

And then Alex arrived outside and promptly fell into a picnic table. 

Lena briefly considered murder. Just  _ briefly _ . She wondered if this is how Lex had gotten started—perhaps it was just all interrupted orgasms—and then shook herself, adjusted her dress and rejoined the land of the living as Kara helped her sister upright. Or tried to. Lena couldn’t really blame Alex for not wanting to touch Kara’s hand right now. She could see her own slick on Kara’s fingers, even as she guiltily wiped them on her shirt, and it made her insides tighten and heave. 

Resigning herself to another frustrating evening spent with her vibrator, Lena said nothing as Kara hastily explained they were ‘just talking’. Alex looked about as unimpressed with that as Lena felt, and Lena was considering just walking away and leaving them both to argue over Kara’s denial some more, when Alex got to her feet, wincing, and pointed at Kara with a lone, accusatory finger. 

“You,” she was saying, jabbing at Kara’s chest with zero patience left in her tone. “You  _ tell her _ right now.”

“Tell me what?” Lena had been standing further back, but she came forward now. Beside her, Kara swallowed and tensed. 

“That she’s in love with you, of course.” Alex hardly blinked. 

Lena’s heart thudded into her stomach and stayed there for approximately ten seconds. Her whole world crashed briefly to a halt, but good Luthor training and decades of well-worn insecurity rebooted her. She pursed her lips at Alex. 

“She’s not.” Lena kept her eyes on Alex, and refused to acknowledge Kara’s frozen posture beside her, with some effort. “Believe me. I know it appears otherwise but—“

Kara coughed, and Lena turned to face her, noting that Kara’s face was bright red. “Well. I mean. That’s not.” Her toe dug into the patio pavers, scuffing softly. “Not. Um. Not  _ entirely _ correct.”

Freefall again. Total loss of gravity. Alarm bells in Lena’s brain shrieked that she may, in fact, actually pass out if Kara was saying what she thought she was saying. Her breath control seemed to have disappeared. “What do you mean, Kara?”

A pause. A quick, hesitant look at Alex. And then Kara’s eyes lifted to hers from the tilt of her brows, bright blue and absurdly honest. 

“I mean. I do. Love you. Lena. Um. I am.  _ In _ love. With you.” 

Lena thought she might be hyperventilating. Or possibly having a small seizure. She’d have to ask her doctor about it at the next exam but that was very, very unimportant right now. What was important was that Kara was looking right into her eyes, and saying words Lena had never imagined she’d ever say, and she needed to possibly slap herself to be sure this wasn’t some kind of hallucination. 

Kara coughed, and scuffed again. “If that’s okay.” 

“You...don’t want to just have sex?” Lena’s brain was slowly turning, but for the first time in her life, it didn’t seem like anything was firing in her neural connectors. “You...feel things for me? Even though I’m a—“

“A Luthor.” Kara finished for her. She was starting to look like she knew exactly what she was saying, and her shoulders were straightening, lifting her chin. “Yeah. I do. I really. Really do.” Her hand reached up to adjust her glasses in that way that made Lena’s bones melt into soft putty, and she cleared her throat. “Lena, I—“

Alex interrupted them by announcing she was leaving, and, even as Kara called half-heartedly after her, Lena made a mental note to send her flowers for her patience. Or, rather, lack thereof. She waited patiently for Kara to turn back around, and then she pounced. 

“Lena, I— _ mmmmfff _ .” Kara made a series of very enjoyable startled noises as Lena grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into a prolonged and uninterrupted kiss. She didn’t stop kissing until Kara was gasping—alien lungs or not—and blinking with a dopey, happy grin plastered on her face like an advertisement. 

“Take me home.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, nipping lightly along the ridges. It wasn’t a suggestion. 

“Okay.” Kara blinked down into her cleavage, nodding. “Did you want to talk more or—“

“Kara.” Lena repeated, meaningfully. “Take. Me. Home.”

“Oh.” The way Kara’s face lit up was absolutely comical, but Lena didn’t quite feel like laughing. “Oh, okay.”

Then, her muscles bunched, she held Lena close, and they were in the night.

In Lena’s bed, after they’d each been stripped bare and one of Lena’s pumps trailed forlornly over the threshold, Kara paused above her, brow wrinkling as she caught Lena’s eyes. Her hand swept up and down Lena’s side, meaningfully. “You really are beautiful, you know.”

“I know.” Lena assured her, carefully, and tucked an errant hair back behind the lovely pink shell of Kara’s ear. “And I really love you, too, you know.”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes went brighter than Christmas tree lights. “That’s uh. That’s really good.” 

“Yes.” Lena agreed, and then reached up to pull her down, and there was no more talking. 

Well. Not that kind of talking, anyway. 

In the morning, after coffee, she penned a thank-you note to Alex, and called her favorite florist. By the time she was done,she’d seen Kara scribble a quick post-script, and gave it a quick glance as she handed it over to the prompt delivery person. A slow smile spread across her lips and an unfamiliar happiness followed it. She turned around to tell Kara how happy she was, and found the blonde already unbuttoning her shirt with a wry grin and a quirked eyebrow. And Lena was delighted to allow herself to be taken back to bed. 

Kara may have been slow on the initial uptake, but never let it be said that she wasn’t learning quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
